Buon Natale
by Shiro Mirch 56
Summary: A certain Lal Mirch is spending another 'lonely' Christmas by herself , but in the middle of the day , her student , Colonnello , gave her an urgent phone call . ColoLal oneshot


**Felt like making a one-shot ColoLal ,SINCE ITS CHRISTMAS TODAY , HAHAHA ! Now behold !  
Sorry for crappy grammar errors , I'll get it fixed once I get my own beta-reader /3  
I do not own KHR!**

* * *

It was in the middle of Christmas , Lal is spending another Christmas by herself again , still bored to get out of her bed , she just closed her eyes until her alarm clock rang.

_KRING KRING KRING_

It started to emit sounds which annoys Lal the most especially in the morning , she decided to ignore it for 5 mins but-

"DAMN IT ! WHY MUST YOU BE SO ANNOYING!?" She bolted out , slamming the alarm clock , which led it to be shattered into pieces . Fortunately , she didn't got a cut from it .

"Ugh. It's the fourth time this year." She said , getting out of her bed , headed to the mirror near her , fixed her messed up hair . Not like anything change when she fixes it , she just don't like her hair with strands pointing up , for some reasons .. she has one at the back of her head and decides to ignore it since it was 'natural' a certain mad scientist said.

"What's with today?" She said , hovering her fingers at the mini calendar she got from Luce .

"Oh its Christmas , Nah nevermind it." She completely ignored the date until – A piano themed with a sad melody on it roared on her room . Of course , as much as all of us think , Lal Mirch got startled as hell .

She went over to find her cellphone and saw who was calling

**Kora Bastard  
Calling….**

"Him?Hmm.. Maybe I'll answer it ." She muttered before clicking the answer button .

"Oh ! Yo , Lal! Can you please turn on your laptop for a moment ? I have something to ask to you , kora !" He said in the phone call .

"Why must I , soldier?" she said with her oh-so-Commander Mirch voice .

"Because its Christmas and you miss me , kora!" He said with a childish tone , even Lal can notice it.

Lal felt heat in her cheeks for a bit . " T-That would never happen!" she said with a faint blush on , still denying it for her life .

"Now , now ~ Just be a good girl and turn your laptop , kora ! It's just for a short time , kora!" He said and dropped the call. Leaving an irritated Commander who was forced by her own lieutenant to open her laptop . Ever heard a commander getting ordered by her own lieutenant?

Lal just decided to open her laptop , but first - "Where is my glasses?" She said .

"Oh it's there." She quickly headed towards it and wore it. Apparently , Lal doesn't like to make things sparkle around her so sorry .. fanboys.

**CommanderRain66 just logged in**

She got surprised on the notifications which was on her mail , it's extremely overloaded . She started with the old mails , as she started deleting half of them , something caught her eyes .

**Buon Natale , Lal****  
**  
She clicked the mail and was startled , again . Because she thought it would just be a normal mail , but it was a video mail .

"Well , Lal , kora! How are you? I hope you're eating well , Can you please turn on your availability , kora? I want to talk to you about .. s-something.." A man with a blonde hair said rubbing the back of his neck , but no one could ever hear the last part he said , but Lal did.

She just let out a deep sigh and just did what Colonnello told her to do so .

**LieutenantKora66 just messaged you**

_Hm? Things really tend to get hard .. _ She thought .

"Well , kora! Can we do a video call ?" He messaged.

Lal who was very irritated replied , "Will you please stop sending orders to your own Commander , Colonnello?" .

"You just called me , Colonnello , kora ! That's what am I waiting for ~ Now let's just video call or I'll bug you forever , kora !" He replied back , ending his sentence with a smily face , which seemed to annoy Lal .

Lal's eyebrows twitched , her mind refusing to do so , but she resisted it and just followed Colonnello's damn instructions .

She clicked the video call and -

"Yo ,Lal ! " A man on the screen popped out , probably wanted to see Lal's startled face .

"I-Idiot! D-Don't creep me out like that again! " She protested even on a video call .

"Well what do you want to talk about?" She snapped out , finally returning to her normal self.

"Well , kora.. It's about my fiancé , kora. What do you think would she like?" He asked . Out of all his friends , why did he decided to ask for advices from her Commander who was not that ladylike at all?

"And what have you eaten to ask me things like that? I don't know about those things." Lal scoffed , feeling a bit pissed on what he just asked.  
"W-Well , kora. It's okay if it's something you like , since you and her are similar , kora!" He sweatdropped .

_What the heck should I say . Nevermind it , Lal Mirch. Just answer the damn question and get done with it already ! _A voice echoed on Lal's mind.

She groaned , "Since you're comparing me to HER , she would probably like a cake with a mango icing on it if you're talking about the food section , if its clothes section .. anything except dress , if you're talking about personality she would probably won't like annoying and irritating guys such as you , Colonnello . Ok are we done?" She said and even emphasized the HER part , she doesn't like others comparing her to others , when the kora bastard said that , It even made her pissed .

"O-Oh! I see , kora ! Well , thanks for the advice , kora ! I must get those things you said and go to her place immediately . Thanks , Lal ." He said , as if nothing happened and the very pissed Lal Mirch immediately dropped the call .

She turned off her laptop and slammed it , upon the time of getting its screen having a crack .

_Lal Mirch , fucking calm down , what made you so mad to be exact? _She thought as she repeated the things that Luce said to her when she saw her super pissed that she even destroyed 5 chairs and 2 walls . Pretty demonic .

She head over her kitchen and brewed herself a coffee to calm herself , it's the only thing who can calm her down , plus Fon's magic tea. (That's what they named it)  
**  
POV Switch – Colonnello**

_A cake with a mango-icing in it , huh? Well I better buy those quickly so I can head over her place , kora! _I thought , getting my green jacket and heading out of town immediately .

"Hmm.. It seems that I can't find a cake with mango-ici-" I was cut off by a single tap on my shoulder . I looked at my back and saw it was Fon , it seemed that he's stalking me from the start .

"Ni hao , Colonnello." He greeted me .

"O-Oh ! Good to see you , kora ! What do you want kora? Oh , Can you help me in choosing good cake with a mango-icing on it , Fon?" I said , pointing at the cake .

_Hmm.. It was for her .. I see.. _ Fon thought .

"I think she would like this one." He pointed out his finger at the cake near the one I pointed at earlier.

"Hmm.. Maybe she would really do , kora." I said and walked towards the store , leaving Fon behind with a monkey on his head . I bought the cake that she would really like , thanks to Fon , who recommended me this one.

"Thanks , kora ! Will you please help me with the other things?" I said while carrying the cake I bought just for her .  
_I hope she would like this , kora!_

"Oh , what are you doing here , by the way , kora?" I said , trying to start a talk with the Storm Arcobaleno .

"Hmm .. Stalking both of you." He answered flawlessly.

My eyebrows twitched on what he just said , was it really true? , weren't they going to get killed for doing that? , they're so brave to do so , but aren't they remembering the last time they did so?

"Oh , don't get the wrong thing . Im not only by myself." He grinned . It was so unusual , very unusual for Fon to grin like that , it seems like an evil grin .

"O-Oh ,I see , kora ." I said as we passed by a woman with a circular hat on her head which looks like GiglioNero's emblem. Wait what ? GiglioNero's.. that means.. I looked back at the woman we passed by and called her ,

"L-Luce , kora!"

"Oh ~ What a coincidence to meet you here , Colonnello-kun~" She sang , hugging me so tight (PS She is not preg so it's ok) that I can't even breathe.

Another man was behind her . He wears a orange fedora , black suit , with a green necktie and yellow shirt .

"Yo , kora bastard!" He greeted me .

"Yo , hitman bastard!" I said back .

I finally snapped out and asked Luce about , "Uh.. Luce .. Can you help me about the clothes that she likes?" I asked out of embarrassment.

"Hmm ~ It's a easy thing ~ Well , let's just hope that her size never changed , Colonnello-kun ~ Just wait for me and Reborn here ~" She sang again , tapping me on the shoulder .

Realizing it for a minute after they left..

"SH- I NEVER LEND HER MONEY , KORA!"

"Shh. Im trying to meditate here . Don't worry , you can pay her back , she's Mama Luce afterall ." Fon said calmly , giving me a shh sign because he doesn't like it when someone is noisy while he is meditating .

**After 30 mins.**

"We're back !" Luce squeled , carrying two bags while Reborn is carrying the other two . _JUST HOW MUCH ARE THOSE ._

"Oh! If you're worrying about the price.. don't mind it , Colonnello-kun~ Its everyone's gift to her ~" Luce said .

"Well I think we should – No .. I think I should go to her , now ?" I said , carrying all the things by myself . It's not a big deal , except for the other bag , why does it feel heavy?

**-Infront of Lal's door-**

I knocked , expecting a very angry Lal Mirch at me .

"Hm?" She opened the door for me.

_Gulp. _"Y-Yo , Lal!" I said , putting my arms at the back of my neck.

Lal's eyebrows suddenly twitched , "What are you doing here!? Didn't you need to go to your FIANCE'S house!?" She scoffed , her voice filled with anger .

_What have I done to her , kora! _ I thought.

"W-Well…"

"Nevermind it , get in first , you'll catch a damn cold , I don't want to babysit you in my own house. "

"O-Okay.." _That's really a weird one , kora! The great Lal Mirch is worried? IM SO RELIEVED KORA ! I thought . _Carrying the things , I headed straight to the living room and she just slammed the door hardly . _Thanks for your sacrifice , Mr. Door ._

"So? What is your reason to come here?" She said , sitting down at a couch near to me.

"W-Well kora.. I lied about having other fiancé.. " I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"What do you mean by other fiance? You should only have one , you bastard. " She scoffed . Still not noticing what I meant .

"Well that's it . I came to give this to you , Lal . " I blushed slightly , not looking at her eyes and handed her the cake I bought .

"Hm? Isn't this supposed to be for your fiancé?" She pointed at the cake that I handed over her .

"W-Well .. The one who am I referring as a fiancé is you , Lal . P-Please don't kill me !" I pleaded .

"Who said that im going to kill you , bastard? Wait what ?"

**POV Switch – Lal Mirch**

"W-Well .. The one who am I referring as a fiancé is you , Lal . P-Please don't kill me !" He pleaded .

"Who said that im going to kill you , bastard? Wait what ?" I said . I repeated what he said and realized it .  
_Im .. his.. fiancé?And.. he asked those things that I like .. just for the purpose of buying it for me? _I thought , realizing that my mind has stopped working for a second , even my heart skipped a beat . _Just what is this weird feeling , Lal Mirch?_

_Now , now . Stop talking like that , Lally . That means you're inlove with the kora bastard ~ A voice suddenly got heared at Lal Mirch's mind , which she immediately suspected as Viper's voice ._

_Hell , that would never happen ! I denied ._

_Because you're mind says so , but your heart doesn't you know ~ She teased back_

_Stop it . Im going to get crazy and destroy your pretty little self_

_Y-YOU!_

That was the final word that Viper said , she probably lost concentration because of irritation .

"L-Lal?Are you having a cold or something , kora? " He said , touching my cheeks , and pulling his forehead onto mine .

"W-W-What are y-you doing?" I said nervously , my face as bright as a tomato .

"Just checking your temperature . Well .. it's not like you have cold or.. wait.. don't you ..just.."

"YOU BLUSHED KORA!?"

"SHUT UP!" I said punching him lightly on the chest.

"That's the best-case scenario ~ Now be a good girl and just eat the cake I especially bought for my lady ." He teased.

"S-Shut up! A-And I'll never be your fiancé!" I said heading towards to the kitched and getting two plates so he can have one too .

"I declare to feed Commander Mirch." He said with a military voice.

"W-What are you saying.." I said , realizing what he said , the heat even became hotter .

"I said , I want to feed you , Lal . Can I?"

"W-Well.. since you bought this.. for m-me.. y-you may." I massaged my temples.

_Route 1 get , kora!_

"Now say "ah~" " He said in a very teasing manner.

"Shut up , I won't." I said as I tried to swallow the cake , but in an instant , he swallowed it and-

_E-Eh? W-What.. _ I quickly broke off from the 'kiss'

"I hate you , Colonnello."

"Oh , Here you can have it , Lal . Sorry for joking around .. forgive me?"

I just can't be angry at him for a long period of time , "Okay then.. n-never do that again .. not when we're eating a damn delicious – looking food." I muttered.

"So that means .. I can do it to you when we're not eating ?" He replied with a dumb tone, tilting his head .

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I said throwing a pillow over him , which he immediately blocked in an instant.

"Mou! Thanks for the food." I said .

"Oh wait , kora. You have a icing on your face , Lal." He said as he wiped it off my face with a tissue.

"T-Thanks.." I said , looking away .

"Now .. Don't hide your face , kora."

"… By the way .. what are those bags?" I said , pointing at the 3 bags . The first one has a very weird hole in it .. the other two has the same logo , I suspected at them as some clothes. But the other bag.. seriously. What the hell does it contains.

"Oh those are clothes for you , kora!"

"What are those Christmas gifts?"

"Yes? I think.."

"That's really lame.. you should've just took me somewhere and such."

"Oh! You want us to go out , kora?"

"N-Not like.. I don't want to.. I-I guess its okay.."

**-Author's POV-**

As the two head out for the door , someone suddenly open it and it directly hit Colonnello on the face while a woman with a circular hat glomped Lal .

"A-Are you.. LUCE!?" Lal bolted out of shock , getting herself out of the glomp.

"Yes , Lally? ~" She sang.

"And where are you two going?" Reborn said.

"Going out ." They said in unison.

"They're definitely going on a date ." Fon said while the others eventually nodded .

"N-no! W-We're not !" Lal tried to deny.

"Stop it Lally , We saw all of it ~" Viper sang around , which earned her dubious looks from the others. No one knows what the hell or heck did she even putted on Lal's house like-

"Through a secret camera which was held in the third bag over there!~" She said.

a secret camera that really seemed so evil , whoever thought of placing a secret camera on a shopping bag , just for the sake of blackmailing and selling the other copies on a certain website?

"I think we tortured Lal , enough.. We should get out of here .." Fon said , patting Colonnello and Lal's shoulders .

"I think we really did, Have a nice date , you two~" They all said .

"Damn those peoples." She muttered.

"Now , now , Lal . Where should we go , kora?" Colonnello said , getting an umbrella and held it up for them .

"Maybe just on the park .." She replied.

"Okay , kora ~"

**-At the park-**

"Oi , bastard , what do you think does it mean when you're heart skipped a beat just because of a damn student?" She asked out of curiosity , she 'unconsciously' rested at Colonnello's lap .

"Well , that means your inlove , kora . Why do you ask?" He said , stroking her hair softly .

"Well.. It just happened recently when im talking to you earlier ."

"And what do you think we should do with it?"

"Plan to be together and-" _Lal Mirch , stop letting your heart take control of your body!_

"Eh? What have I been saying.. until now.." She said , placing her hands on her head.

"That's your true feelings , Lal . For me , I think I like the tsundere Lal unlike the other Lal who has been talking to me until now." He said giving Lal a grin .

"S-Shut up.." She said as she got up and just sitted normally at the bench they were leaning on.

"Well .. I've been planning to tell you this from the start , kora.. Im asking you this again.." He said as he pulled Lal's head to his chest and , "I hereby order you , Commander Mirch to be Lieutenant Colonnello's fiancé to bully him and love him for the rest of his life . In return . he will protect you and love you for the rest of his life too. " He said in a very funny military voice , almost at the point of laughing out loud .

"W-Wait? You'll let me abuse you? Wait you'll really do?" She replied , with a really face .

"Yes , Lal Mirch ."

"Okay then it's a yes ~"

"Did you even consider the love him for the rest of his life part , kora?"

"A bit.. you mustn't take advantage of my mood swings." She said punching him lightly on the chest.

"Are you really sure of that , Lal?"

"I am?"

"Why with the not so determined voice , kora? Answer me again."

"Yes I am , Colonnello."

"Well I hereby declare that-" He said as he pulled Lal closer to his face . Lal returned the kiss but broke out immediately .

"You took my first earlier , you bastard." She pouted .

"But you returned it now , kora! So it my win! I get to see a ladylike Lal Mirch for my Christmas .. and.."

"You won't spend another lonely Christmas , Lal." He said leaning on her face and whispered on her ear.

"I-Idiot…"

"Buon Natale , Lal Mirch." He said pulling his forehead onto hers.

"Buon Natale , C-Colonello." She said back.

* * *

**Okay I finished it like that ~ Sorry for being not so cheesy.. Is it just.. im trying to limit myself on writing like that ~ Im not used to writing uhh.. you know.. cheesy things . I like romance genres that much but I don't get much onto it ~  
WHOA THIS IS 9 PAGES!? SERIOUSLY. THE LONGEST ONE I EVER WRITTEN.  
Wait on the other side.. :  
Viper : *smirks* I'LL REALLY GET MANY PROFIT FROM THIS ! *takes a snapshot*  
Others : *stares at her* *gives Viper dubious looks*  
Luce : Well instead of worrying about that ~ We get to see a really unimaginable scene for our Christmas !  
Reborn : I agree , Luce , my dear.  
Skull : Is it just me or Im the only one who doesn't have a girl?  
Verde : Bakamono me. That's because they're too scared of your facepaints or makeups and your piercings.  
Fon : I think I also don't have a gi-  
Others (Except Viper) : Well you have Viper , Fon.  
Viper : W-WHAT!?  
Others : Nevermind.  
Thanks for reading this fanfic ~ Buon Natale everyone ~ Its Merry Christmas in English ~**


End file.
